Lachlan Stallion
Father of the two Stallion brothers, Ambrose and Alain, and the Grand Duke of Bern before Alain. Determined and serious. He did not appear in the main Medieval roleplay but he has appeared in a few side-fics. Backstory (It involves a lot of dead family members, especially babies.) Fics Lachlan has appeared in several fics, though for most of them he often takes a supporting role compared to the two Stallion brothers. * "Building and Rebuilding"- Collab with Shinko. Takes place in 1254 and 1259. Lachlan deals with Baron Eamon Allendale, the fallout of his father's legacy and his own reputation in regards to Maura. * "A Friend for the Rest of your Life"- Timeskips around 1260, centering on Ambrose's birth and Alain's introduction to him. Lachlan is mainly there being cute with his boys. * "The Traitor"- Takes place in the early winter of 1265. Lachlan has just found out his uncle-by-marriage, Icey Vulture Ascension, is plotting treason, and has to make the decision whether to inform the crown about him. * "Separate Paths"- A few days after Ambrose's supposed madness, Lachlan arrives to tell Alain about what his future now holds. * "Falling"- Takes place in late 1266. Lachlan appears to find Ambrose after the latter had fallen down the stairs. * "Hello"- Appears as one of the party greeting the Brachyuran party that includes Margot. * "Drowning My Sorrows"- Appears as one of the people at the wedding, since it's his own son that is getting married. Personality (Very determined and passionate but quite reserved at the same time. Keep mind for business deals. Does not like religion and believes a lot in responsibility. Highly protective of his boys and his family.) Relationships Dionisys Stallion (It was complicated. They didn't get on.) Maura Macallan/Stallion Lachlan firt met Maura when he was returning to Destrier from business. Passing through her village, he caught sight of her grazing sheep on the hillside. While his party stopped on break, he struck up a conversation with her and was thoroughly impressed by her wit, vivaciousness, intelligence and way she was not afraid of him. For two years, he courted her as a peasant until she fell severely ill one winter, almost costing her her life, something that was not helped by the snake oil techiques that the untrained healers of the village used on her. Not wanting to lose the woman he fell in love with, Lachlan stepped in and gave her access to the best physicians in Bern. In the process, he revealed his deception and took all of her wrath gamely. Afterwards, when she began to heal, it became apparent that she was crippled permanently by the disease. It was here that he asked her to be his wife, despite the controversy of the heir of Stallion marrying a no-name peasant woman. Even though he angered a lot of people with the decision, Lachlan stood by Maura because he loved her and was willing to do whatever it took to be with her. He takes a lot of comfort in his wife and regards her opinion very highly, often consulting her for advice in difficult situations. Her origins do not matter to him, what matters is what Maura is like as a person. She is one of the few people who can elicit a genuine smile or a laugh from him and though he is very stone-faced, he treats her with real kindness and affection. Every hardship he faces, they face together. When it comes to having children, Lachlan insists that she be given priority over any baby should things go wrong, as they often have due to the strain of delivery. Having almost lost her once, he does not want to lose the most important person to him ever again. Alain Stallion (Firstborn and the one who makes him proud.) Ambrose Stallion (Poor mad one.) Icey Vulture Ascension Lachlan never really regarded Icey well and never liked his father arranging the marriage of his aunt to that man. He maintained polite but cool relations with his uncle at all times, which was easy since they lived far away and did not have much reason to contact each other. Which is why Lachlan became even more suspicious when Icey dropped in unexpectedly for the winter with his family one day. Soon enough, he found out why: Icey was plotting treason against the newly crowned King Falcon. Lachlan, knowing the consequences, refused to join him and instead informed the king of his uncle's intentions. His opinion of Icey fell even lower than before for letting his own lust for power take over his honour, and for thinking that Lachlan would ever support it. The hate is also of a personal nature as the consequences of Icey's betrayal resulted in fallout for both Lachlan and Icey's families. Yvette Ascension nee Stallion Despite her being his aunt, due to the very small difference in age between the two Lachlan and Yvette grew up more as siblings. He considered her part of his gaggle of sisters and was always fairly close to her, although she was fairly quiet in nature and preferred to spend more time on her own than in the company of others. However, the two largely lost contact after she married Icey Vulture, in part due to the distance and in part because of Lachlan's increasing responsibilites as heir. However, their paths crossed again when Icey decided to plot against the crown. His loyalty to his aunt was the only thing that made Lachlan hesitate when it came to reporting the treason to the king. Even after he messaged Falcon, he promised to look after Yvette and her children when the crown's forces came for her husband. Due to circumstances, it was a promise he never got to keep. Ever since then, Lachlan has felt like he had betrayed his closest aunt and that feeling had always stayed with him, even after her death and until his. King Falcon Ascension (...no comment.) Patrick Jade (I don't think they like each other much.)Category:House Stallion Category:Medieval characters Category:Non-game characters Category:Bernians